Radio Havok
}} Description Radio Havok In this alternate universe the world is coming to what seems to be the end! So survivors have gathered into two factions: The New Waves and The Hazmats. The New Waves follow a creed of hope, working to restore the world to its former beauty, while The Hazmats embrace the reckless freedom of complete anarchy! What side do you choose? ORDER OR CHAOS? See if you can convince the recruiters to let you join the faction of choice. Stages * Radio Havok: Takkun * Radio Havok: Takkun's Stage * Radio Havok: Takkun's Victory * Radio Havok: Hazmats Fail A * Radio Havok: Butterfly * Radio Havok: Butterfly's Stage * Radio Havok: Butterfly's Victory * Radio Havok: Hazmats Fail B * Radio Havok: Hana * Radio Havok: Hana's Stage * Radio Havok: Hana's Victory * Radio Havok: Hazmats Fail C * Radio Havok: Peter * Radio Havok: Peter's Stage * Radio Havok: Peter's Victory * Radio Havok: Hazmats Fail D * Radio Havok: Mizuki's Victory * Radio Havok: Deinony * Radio Havok: Deinony's Stage * Radio Havok: Deinony's Victory * Radio Havok: The New Waves Fail A * Radio Havok: Crow * Radio Havok: Crow's Stage * Radio Havok: Crow's Victory * Radio Havok: The New Waves Fail B * Radio Havok: Aiden * Radio Havok: Aiden's Stage * Radio Havok: Aiden's Victory * Radio Havok: The New Waves Fail C * Radio Havok: Kaede * Radio Havok: Kaede's Stage * Radio Havok: Kaede's Victory * Radio Havok: The New Waves Fail D * Radio Havok: The Czar * Radio Havok: The Czar's Stage * Radio Havok: The Czar's Victory Contents The following items are new with Radio Havok: * Audio Heart * Artificial Love Song * Aviary's Song * Blitzkrieg King * Butterfly's Lament * Combat Sound * Corroded Strongman * Crash Landing * Derelict Cityscapes * Effieminate * Elemental Love * Fuwa Fuwa Alla Marcia * Graffiti Dynamic * Graffiti Hazard * Graffiti Shocker * Hazardous Drummer * Jacoby the Roach * Kaede's Hope * Keionpanku Style * Kira Kira Alla Marcia * Kunoichi Chaos * Pandemic Medic * Peter's Attitude * Pika Pika Alla Marcia * Pineapple Grenadia * Poison Raver * Puck the Pug * Punk Armaments * Punk Raven * Radioactive Raver * Rappers Battle Outfit * Replication * Rocker the Pug * Rocket Gal * Run the World * Scavenged Haz-Suit * SDPlus #378 The Hazmats Hana * SDPlus #379 The Hazmats Takkun * SDPlus #380 The Hazmats Butterfly * SDPlus #381 The Hazmats Peter * SDPlus #382 The Hazmats Mizuki * SDPlus #383 New Waves Aiden * SDPlus #384 New Waves Crow * SDPlus #385 New Waves Deinony * SDPlus #386 New Waves Kaede * SDPlus #387 New Waves Czar * Shadow Huntress * Style Munitions * Takkun's Wild Side * The Good Czar * TX-5S Sonic Combat Armor * Violince * Wanderer's Gear * Weathered Cybernetics * Zombcora Decora Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Radio Havok External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * Radio Havok Answer Guide thread * The Complete Radio Havok Item List thread * Radio Havok Get What From Whom thread * Radio Havoc references guide thread * The Master Chance Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2012 Category:Special